Mad Mod's School for Superheroes
Mad Mod's School for Superheroes is the first episode of the second season of the 2019 Young Justice series. Summary While going on a mission with Black Canary, the Team find themselves at the mercy of Mad Mod. Plot The episode starts off with the Team and Black Canary suddenly waking up in a large atrium with many balconies. all imprisoned in chairs that neutralize their powers. Shortly after, their captor introduce himself: Mad Mod, a British-accented supervillain who is very disgruntled of how the Team are always doing good and interfering with the plans of "hardworking villains" such as himself. He reveals that he kidnapped them by filling into Mount Justice with knockout gas and brought them to his school to teach them a lesson and the reason why he captured Black Canary was to show the Justice League what he's capable of. Mad Mod dumps everyone into a different classroom filled with hypnoscreens to brainwash them. Robin and Zatanna manage to escape from their chairs and must find a way to escape Mad Mod's school, which is filled with optical illusions, robot sentinels and various other tricks. Nevertheless, they manage to recollect Miss Martian, Zatanna, Obsidian Girl and even Sonic Girl, who has been already affected by the hypnoscreens; they soon rejoined with Black Canary, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Metal Canary, and Rocket. However, due to the experiences, they all must find a way out and defeat Mad Mod, once and for all. As soon as they spot him, The Team and Black Canary went after Mad Mod, who's proven to be elusive as they were walking in circles, back to where it all started. Finally, Mad Mod tells them that they haven't learn a thing and demands that they must retake the entire lesson and back to their chairs. The Team and Black Canary attack him, trying to get his ruby cane, which seems to control the entire school, but they encounter a number of traps and an army of robot busts to stop them, and one by one, the Team and Black Canary are captured. Only Robin and Kid Flash made to Mad Mod. As Robin dives in to get the cane, he simply passes through it as he and Kid Flash realize that the Mad Mod they've been following is a hologram. They both decide on a different approach by jumping through a cut hope in the wall, ripping out delicate circuitry, disabling Mod's tricks, illusions and freeing the others from their chairs. Finally, Robin and Kid Flash went to the command room and found the real Mad Mod. the Team and Black Canary emerged with victory from their captivity, despite Sonic Girl's susceptibility to the hypnosis initially gives them minor trouble before the end as Martian Manhunter arrives with the Bio-Ship, contains his niece, the latter request to make a stop to Belle Reve. Characters Heroes *The Team **Aqualad **Robin **Kid Flash **Superboy **Obsidian Girl **Metal Canary **Miss Martian **Artemis **Zatanna **Rocket **Sonic Girl *Justice League **Black Canary **Martian Manhunter **Batman (mentioned) **Green Arrow (mentioned) **Red Tornado (mentioned) Villains *Mad Mod Quotes Transcript *Mad Mod's School for Superheroes/Transcript Trivia *This takes place after the events of Auid Acquaintace. *Mad Mod uses additional binding for the chairs that restrain the Team and Black Canary. **Robin is clamped to a chair. **Artemis is clamped to a chair. **Superboy is clamped to a chair with steel straps over his chest that contain low grade Kryptonite. **Aqualad is clamped to a chair while wearing an inhibitor collar. **Miss Martian is clamped to a chair with a white energy ring encircling around her midsection. **Zatanna is clamped to a chair while gagged with a piece of duct tape. **Sonic Girl is clamped to a chair while wearing an inhibitor collar. **Obsidian Girl is clamped to a chair while wearing an inhibitor collar. **Black Canary is clamped to a chair while wearing an inhibitor collar. **Metal Canary is clamped to a chair with super strong plastic restraints on her wrists and ankles. **Kid Flash is clamped to a chair with rubber band restraints on his chest. **Rocket is clamped to a chair with energy rings on her wrists. *Mad Mod dumps Black Canary and the Team into classrooms, in pairs. **Robin and Zatanna in an unknown classroom. **Miss Martian and Artemis in a library. **Obsidian Girl and Sonic Girl in a science lab. **Black Canary and Metal Canary in gym. **Aqualad and Rocket in a computer lab. **Kid Flash and Superboy in an art class. *This episode is similar to the tenth episode of the original Teen Titans animated series. Gallery TT_mad_mod.jpg|Mad Mod young-justice1x15_0219.jpg|Black Canary Aqualad.png|Aqualad Young Justice Robin.png|Robin Young Justice Kid Flash.png|Kid Flash Superboy.jpg|Superboy Young Justice - Miss Martian.jpg|Miss Martian Artemis in 2010.png|Artemis Young Zatanna.png|Zatanna Rocket Earth-16 002.png|Rocket Obsidian Girl.png|Obsidian Girl Sonic Girl.png|Sonic Girl Metal Canary.png|Metal Canary References Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Episodes Category:Young Justice Category:Comedic Episodes